1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates generally to electrical loadcenters and more specifically to decorative, secondary covers for electrical loadcenters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical loadcenters are known to generally comprise a recessible metal case in which miniature electrical circuit breakers or the like are disposed for protecting branch circuits in residential situations.
Loadcenters find many uses, many of which are in private homes or residences whether they be single family or multiple family. Quite often these loadcenters are located in the basement of such a building out of sight of viewers with a functional protective cover which is not necessarily aesthetically pleasing.
However, loadcenters may also be utilized in homes or apartments where there are no basements and where the loadcenter may be in plain view in the major living areas of the residence. It has been found in the latter situation that the utilitarian covers of the loadcenter are often unsightly to those in the living areas, especially if the surrounding living area is paneled or painted or otherwise aesthetically decorated.
It would be advantageous, therefore, if a way could be found to utilize a functional electrical loadcenter in the main living areas of a residence such as a modular home or trailer, where the undesirable aesthetic features of the loadcenter could be conveniently concealed.